Windows
by goldenmeadow
Summary: Jacob lurks outside the Cullen residence while, inside with Bella, Edward divines his wayward wolfish thoughts. Will Edward retaliate? Follows on from Cake but stands on its own. Sexy angst-ridden EPOV, in character, post Eclipse. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Windows**

**Disclaimer: I own my computer, the ability of my fingers to type, ummm, a few good adjectives but basically nothing more, and certainly not anything related to Twilight.**

* * *

_Dammnit! _I could hear him outside. He was shouting, not out loud but forcefully in his head, "BELLA!"

_What doesn't he understand? What the hell is he doing here? _Jacob. For God's sake, get over her already. She told you her choice! She let you down as easily as she could all the while breaking her heart in two…_let her go!_ I wished that he could hear my internal shouting as easily as I could see his tormented, longing fantasies. _SHE IS MINE! _

I had just about played my very last "I will be understanding" card. I was so far beyond any rational thought when it came to Jacob and Bella that I nearly flew off the bed, through the pane of the window, to grapple him to the ground and have done with him once and for all. _She IS mine_. My patience was wearing very, very thin.

"_Hey bro, you want me to deal with the mutt?"_ It was Emmet, clearly reading my understated snarl, a snarl that Bella had not even noticed while she was curled up at my side, reading her ever-present favorite, _The Complete Works of Jane Austen._ Everyone in the house knew he was out there waiting and watching except for my Bella. _What is he doing?_ Of course I knew that Alice's mind was a blank slate when it came to the wolves but I was really asking myself. All I could see in Jacob's mind was his desperation and his inhuman need for Bella.

"_No, man, thanks. I've got this one. But it would help me immensely if you guys could all go out on a spur of the moment hunting trip,"_ I murmured as if humming a tune, so quietly that Bella only smiled at my utterance, having no idea what was really going on.

Alice interjected quickly, _"Edward you know how much it will hurt her if anything happens to him! We should stay. You do not want to do this!"_

Ahh, my sweet, pixie-sister Alice--always on guard. She had this one wrong though, I suppose my thoughts had turned rather quickly to ripping said mongrel's head from his neck and shredding his chest in two, but I'd had the luxury of seconds to consider the way in which to best get the realization of Bella's belonging solely to me across to the goon. And it did not involve any physical violence to him although I was pretty sure his heart might feel like it was ripped out of his chest after what I was I about to do to him, and to Bella.

"_Edward,"_ Alice had quickly flashed through the beginning of my new plan before shutting herself off, _"That is wicked!"_ She clearly approved, but reminded me in her usual no-nonsense manner that Bella must never know what this was all about.

With her on my side there was no problem in getting the rest of them to empty the house.

That left me and Bella, silence and solitude and the time in which to do whatever we wanted. After that first night with the cake we had taken a step back. It had almost been too much. We knew now that we could be together completely without killing each other, but our need for each other had been so totally overwhelming that it seemed we were both in silent agreement to wait until we were wed. _Oh, she would be my wife! _My non-beating heart boasted with joy, another thought I wished Jacob could hear while he was out there willing Bella to come to him.

We had been chaste in the extreme. It had been hard, without doubt, to keep our hands and often even our lips from each other. But silently we agreed that the next time we made love would be when we were man and wife. I relived every single Technicolor moment in my head, though, all night long while she slept so closely in my arms. Her dreams had quieted down since our love making, as if she was satisfied now. That brought a smile to my face. Bella suddenly looked over at me, through the veil of her glorious hair as if she could hear my very pleasant remembrance.

It certainly was not as if our need for each other had diminished, I chuckled as I felt longing from her shoot straight from her smoldering eyes through to my very male being and down to my tingling toes. We both just felt satisfied with our successful "practicing". Lord knew it took every ounce of my self-control to simply hold her safely in my arms night after night while thinking about the way she had held me in her hot mouth and then her warm insides.

Now I could not help but groan out loud. Thank god everyone had left the house; this groan was much more of a growl when it escaped my cold lips. I could tell the effect of my sounds on Bella as her eyes widened and her luxurious mouth dropped open just enough to invite me.

This night I would show her just how much she haunted me. I had witnessed her dreams every night; sometimes she gasped my name and pressed herself against me while I clenched my fists to keep from dragging her by her strawberry scented tresses straight up my body so I could delve my tongue into her mouth and my cold hardness right into her wet heat.

I closed my eyes now on the intense, immediate longing and temptation and pinched the bridge of my nose. She was all too familiar with this move. Astute as ever, Bella laid her book aside with quiet grace, _she thought she was so clumsy, ha!_ She had no idea what I had already planned in my mind, and she had no idea why. Of course I wanted to feel her slender scorching body seeping all around me again, that was a given, but I also meant this to be a final warning and reminder to Jacob that I had her, I _had_ had her and I did have her in my bed every night, and that in two days she would be mine forever…._eternally_.

"'Are you okay Edward?" Ahh, she was so damn innocent of her beauty. How could she not see it, when the entire male population of Forks was hell-bent on having her? I had to think she knew her pull on me…but then I didn't know. What I wouldn't give for one hour to delve inside her mind and draw her secrets out.

I gathered myself together with my "superhuman willpower" as Bella liked to call it. Deep, unnecessary breaths. Regaining focus. I briefly wondered if this might be the most evil thing I would ever do. Then I realized I did not care, I was so tired of playing fair, and I had freely admitted before both Bella and Jacob that I would _not_ play fair. I _had_ had her, and I would always have her. One night was enough to cement that in my being, and soon it would be solidified for all time. It just didn't seem that Jacob was getting it as clearly as he should. So I would make it patently obvious and clear as glass so to speak.

I coughed lightly to cover up the restriction in my dangerously choking throat, all of this intense reaction wrought simply by remembering the feel of her and now seeing the look of her in her usual attire of flannel pj's and a tank top. _God help me when she starts to delve into the diaphanous stuff that Alice has purchased for her!_

Clearing my throat again when I saw the warm brown of her eyes dilate and widen at my impassioned expression, I silkily rumbled, "I've been having a fantasy."

This was the absolute truth. I had imagined vividly over and over again, as my poor tortured family could certainly attest to, making love to her against the glass wall of windows in my bedroom. I could easily envision the transparent, cold panes against her back as I slid myself up, equally arctic, between her legs. With Bella wedged between two cool planes, I knew it would be erotic torture for her as well as for me as I tried with all my might not to shatter either her or the windows. I was eager to test my self control, to test my resolve, my strength against her. I also had a feeling that she would enjoy it just as much as me. And I simply could not rid my mind of the image of her pressed against that reflective surface.

I shook my head ferociously! This was never going to work if I was already halfway gone before I even told her my intentions. I just could not wrap my head around the vision of her arching and gasping between me and the mirrored image in the windows!

Added bonus, Jacob would see us. Oh, I certainly would not let him see her in all her glory. There were certain things that I would allow her, and myself, tonight in full view of the windows that would make it crystal clear to him that this deed was done. There was certainly no shame in her undressing me where he could see. I would let her have her way with me completely. Draping Bella in on of my shirts so nothing of her body could be viewed from behind I would press her against the glass. All he would see was me _on her_.

There was something which I had not let myself do yet that I was more than eager for. The tangy floral hot scent wafting from between her legs was so much more ludicrous than her blood could ever be and I had yet to allow myself to taste it. I imagined pressing my mouth, tongue and lips to her tonight while she arched her back against the windows. Hauling her legs around my neck, I would hold her writhing hips against my mouth. Jacob would see nothing except what I was doing to her. Then I would press the button to close the steel shutters before I laid waste to my shirt on her. It would be only us in our pure need.

In the few seconds it took me to run through this in my mind, I was already struggling for breath. Looking at me with her eyes heavy lidded, Bella read my intentions immediately. I imagined I looked like a panther about to pounce; as usual she was not nearly as scared as she should be.

"And your fantasy is?" she raised one sharp eyebrow at me, simultaneously amused and excited.

"I'd like to test our self control again. Could you go to the bathroom and put on this shirt please?"

Confusion tainted Bella's blush. I clarified, "_Only_ my shirt, if you don't mind, and please button it up." I casually tossed her the shirt I had just been wearing and smiled when she actually managed to catch it. Her immediate reaction was to bring the soft cloth to her face and inhale deeply of my scent. Without a word, and only a coy look, Bella walked to the bathroom.

When she returned, my eyes roamed over her figure. She had saucily left the first three buttons undone revealing just the barest slice of the curves of her breasts.

Bella giggled, "Edward, if this is _all_ you've been fantasizing about then I'm not sure I'm doing my job properly." Hands on her hips, that delicate eyebrow rising again, she was utterly breathtaking and she had no idea.

"_And_….I'd like to see _you_ against _that_ wall," I finished my explanation as I pointed to the windows where the moonlight was shafting in. Her eyes widened in instant need.

Her quick gasp, "Now?"

"Yes," my answer was hard and brooked no disobedience.

Shakily, she took her hands from her hips and braced herself. She pulled right at my heartstrings and much lower with her unknowing sensuality as she glided to the far wall of my room, her fathomless darkened eyes never leaving my face.

"That was quite a feat," I teased. Normally she would have tripped over her _own_ feet walking straight ahead! Shaking her head in mock ferocity Bella stuck her tongue out at me. The tongue that had been wrapped so eloquently and intimately around my own hard member during our previous encounter. Strained shudders rippled from my tense shoulders, across my chest and took up residence in the pit of my belly and lower where I became fully unbearably erect in a strong surge.

Slinking off the bed, I followed her mindful to keep my steps steady and measured so as not to startle her. Her eyes did not leave my face but for a moment to take in the wide vista of my bare chest that sparkled in the pale rays of the moon and to lower quickly to the apparent bulge reaching just below the waistband of my jeans. I licked my own lips slowly as her fiery gaze took me in.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as Bella backed up to the wall of windows…_would he never leave? _I could guarantee the young pup would not want to see what was coming next. There was nothing on this earth like Bella impassioned!

And I knew Jacob had a clear view of me when his thoughts turned murderous and black. Good! Given an ounce of provocation I still wouldn't mind ripping his heart out.

Stopping precisely a foot away from Bella, I could see her heart thrumming in her throat, her blood pulsing frantically in her veins. Her heartbeat had scattered as soon as I started stalking towards her and had not yet settled down. I doubted that it would tonight. A sensual smile chased across my lips.

Nonchalantly leaning with my side against the wall of windows, I turned Bella to face me so Jacob could see us both in profile, a lovers' silhouette. From her fingertips my hands skimmed smoothly up her arms, the heat radiating from her skin beneath my shirt. Just the idea, the vision, of her in my shirt and nothing more shook me to the core. The next breath I inhaled was deep and ragged. I wished I could be my shirt and wrap myself all around her, just skimming her luminous flesh.

When I reached the collar I grasped it in both cold hands and spread the fabric wide; it took a mighty portion of willpower to restrain myself from ripping it straight down the front! Especially when Bella's eyes jumped open and I could see how quickly the brown in them turned hot and deep. Still holding the shirt wide, just exposing the top curve of her breasts, just to me, I leant down and licked those sweet hills from one side to the other. The taste of her singing blood infused her flesh.

Jacob's reaction to Bella lifting her hands to tangle in my hair while I swept my slightly open mouth across her skin, up her throat and along her jaw, was furious and wild! Good. As I moved my cold lips onto Bella's open mouth I took a glimpse from Jacob's eyes. If only I could watch and shut off his thoughts, I would have enjoyed the sight of myself and Bella embracing so passionately it looked like we were striving to be one entity. As it was, Jacob's thoughts turned bleak and I felt his hate; hate for me foremost swiftly followed by revulsion for himself at how weak he was that he could not let Bella go, and even worse that he couldn't turn away from this mating that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But his thoughts of Bella remained anything but loathsome. Only sadness, despair, love, and unpolluted overwhelming idiotic lust thronged through him with each thought of my love!

Unfortunately I had not fully thought this out; usually my plans were well formulated and analyzed from every angle before I took action. Bella made me do things that tripped me up and confused me, and made me think twice only when it was too late. With my lips grazing and sucking on Bella's, and her whimpering sweet sounds at the back of her throat, I was instantly horrified to discover Jacob's next feelings. Somehow in his love for Bella, _his_ desire, he picked up the thread of our lovemaking and twisted it into his own fantasy. _Way for the plan to backfire Edward!_ Now I could see him envisioning himself in my place--_Never!_--and that was not an idea I had even contemplated.

_Right, let's smash that notion once and for all!_ After what I was going to do next, I had no doubt that Jacob would want nothing more than to crawl back to La Push trying to scrub the mental images from his mind.

Reaching with both hands into Bella's rich hair at her temples I tilted her head back until her throat arched like liquid silver in the moonlight. She moaned under her breath. I let my icy fingers glide backwards through the length of it, my hands tingling and capturing the warmth. A slight shake of her head was followed by a gasp. As I reached the silken end of her hair I grasped it in one fist and wound the entire length of it around my forearm. We both stopped breathing. I was sure there was steam rising from the contact of her living hair wrapped sinuously around my glacial arm. My harsh breath returned and I dipped my lips to Bella's ear to remind her, "Breathe, love." Her lungs drew in air at the touch of my words and her dazzled eyes found mine in absolute yearning.

I ran my free hand up along the fragile center of her spine before settling it against her neck.

I desperately wanted to yank her head back by her hair and thrust my tongue right in to her mouth. _Control, Edward._ I closed my eyes quickly against the sight of her little teeth almost scissoring into her full bottom lip. This would be so much easier after she was turned, I would not need to exert superhuman force on my male desires. I would be able to let go completely without hurting her.

Instead of roughly pulling her head back, I did just that but with agonizing slowness and tenderness until her neck bowed backwards against my hand at her nape. All the while her hair coiled around my arm sent a trail of fire racing through my body. Bella's trembled as I stepped up to her and pressed us together.

Curving over her, imagining myself to be the shirt on her shivering body, I tilted my face to hers. Our lips met this time with a clash like the impact of a glacier against the prow of a ship. When her sizzling tongue snuck into my mouth I sucked it with my lips, shielding her from my teeth. Reason deserted me until I could feel Bella's body constricting for breath; only then did I tear my lips away from hers so she could gasp in the air that I exhaled upon her.

A quick flicker to Jacob showed that all his rampaging thoughts had stopped. I was grimly satisfied but sought to turn the knife deeper when I let the sensuous length of Bella's hair slowly unwind from the rigid muscles of my forearm, watching her dance and sway beneath the release. With both hands now free I once again rested them on her collarbone before running them tantalizingly over the blue shirt and her taut body, stopping briefly to brush backward and forward over her nipples. _Mine._ This thought was strong and adamant and true.

Bella's breath had returned and with it her low voice, "Mmm, Edward. You haven't told me yet what your idea was." Her slight body twisted and moved against me with nothing of the awkwardness she always worried about. She was all woman and she had discovered the full power she held over me. "Edward," she whispered right next to my mouth so that a mouth-watering gust of air brushed across my frozen lips. Her hands reached up and starting at the nape of my neck they crushed themselves to my head and grasped my hair in a grip that made it almost impossible for me to remember that dog outside.

I groaned and Jacob's thoughts came unbidden this time, he was watching the hem of the shirt riding dangerously high as Bella's fingers raked through my hair. He was actually chanting in his head like a stupid teenager at a high school pep rally, "Higher! Higher! Higher!" _Ugh._ At least this one was easy to squelch I thought as I ran my hands roughly down her back to cup the shirttails securely against her lush round bottom. In this position it was easy to haul her across the last half step between us so that she was fully pressed against my hips. I smiled gleefully at the sheer silence of Jacob's crestfallen thoughts.

_God in Heaven, will he never leave?_ How warped was this boy? Maybe he was rooted to the spot, frozen in place and just needed one more shove over the brink to let reality sink in enough to put his feet in motion. He had certainly taken all he could from this…had it been me in his place I would have been all the way to Canada by now gouging the visions from my head! Or I would have shot straight through the glass wall, grabbed him by his throat and thrown him into the trees beyond the burbling river in the distance!

So, one last jolt to get him out of here, to elucidate the solidity of mine and Bella's relationship, to make him see that she would come to me alone. I looked down to see Bella returning my smile from earlier, her eyes hooded and twinkling. _Aaah, it looks like she's going to take care of this one herself!_ The weft of her lips turned wicked beneath my unwholesome gaze, the temptress was back. Needing to brace myself for what she was about to do, I pleaded with her silently, _"Please just leave that shirt buttoned!"_ Bella's pale fingers reached from my heaving torso and rested over my rippling stomach. Like a snow drift turning to liquid in the sun, the cold muscles of my abdomen melted beneath her fingers. From there those light frail tips dipped to the waist of my jeans and I knew I did not envy Jacob watching this, me reveling in Bella's divine touch.

But Jacob would not see more than this…I had already revealed too much of Bella to him. No longer caring if he stayed out there all night long, every single night of our _unending_ lives, I would no longer let him to intrude on my thoughts, my love, my pleasure in Bella. This was sacrosanct, a blessing beyond any I deserved and by using Bella's passion to hurt another person I was making it something malevolent. I pressed the button on the side of the wall and the shutters whirred down silently, closing out not only sight but sound. A smile of relief stretched across my face. Even Jacob's raging could not intrude now.

Bella looked up briefly, puzzled, "What's that all about?"

"Privacy," I said softly.

"They're gone?"

"Gone, they've all gone out. _Everyone_ is gone." And the one I was thinking of was Jacob. Suddenly Bella's fingers lingering on my jeans were wrong to me. Or was I wrong to her? Wrong _for_ her. What had I done?

"Wait! What are we doing? Are we just practicing again or…?" Bella caught her breath and waited. As usual I could not tell her thoughts, whether she was hoping we would make love completely tonight or if she still wanted to wait until we were husband and wife. And by now it didn't matter one way or the other.

"Actually, _we're_ not doing anything. But_ I_ have been busy torturing someone, and you are not going to like me very much for it," my voice turned hard and my face twisted in the pain I was about to cause her.

"Jacob!" she gasped, her doe-like eyes instantly flitting to the windows. Understanding dawned on her face and with it came horror, anger, and suffering, "He was there?"

I nodded my head once.

Instead of desire, rage flushed her cheeks bright red. This was so stupid; the error of my asinine plan was suddenly made plain once again. I had never seen her react like this, had my devious scheme backfired on me so fully that she would not be able to forgive me, that she would run out of the house to console Jacob?

"Did you _enjoy_ yourself?" She was shaking with barely veiled anger.

Self-loathing filled me. My head dropped and I ran a sad hand through my hair, where her hands had only just moments ago twisted in ardor. _Would I ever know that feeling again?_

My voice was racked with distaste for myself; how I hated that I'd given in to my darker side! "Bella, I know I should not even attempt to defend myself. There is nothing chivalrous in what I have done tonight, nothing that bears a defense. But, you have no idea--," a shaky breath shook my body. "You have no idea what I have had to witness in your unbreakable need for Jacob, in his unstoppable desire for you. That night in the tent, the night before Victoria came to kill you. The one night in all my life that I wished I could sleep through, one of the _worst_ nights of my entire existence, a night to rival the one during which I thought you were _dead_, a night to challenge all the torment when I tried to keep myself away from you those devastatingly endless months! The night in the tent was almost worse because I could feel you slipping away, _of your own choice_."

"Can you have any idea what it was like for me? To sit in the corner, as far from you as possible so that I wouldn't make you any colder than you already were? To sit, and be awake, and _watch_, _and hear and see_ Jacob pressed as close to you as I never could? His thoughts were not chaste," at this I gave a harsh laugh. The sound was full of the agony I continued to relive.

"If you only knew what I saw in his head, what he could do to you that I could not, not just warming your body but so much more than that…his ability to have you without killing you! It nearly killed _me_. And I came closer to ending his life that night than ever before. The only thought that stopped me was that you needed his warmth. It was surely the most excruciating night of my life, in a way I had not even contemplated before."

"So the answer to your question so many months ago, about why I didn't want you to go to La Push or be near Jacob, was it really because he was a young, uncontrollable werewolf or was it something akin to jealousy? Yes! It was jealousy, envy, anger!! You could have gone to him at any moment and been so much better off and I would not allow that!"

"You see, I _have_ committed atrocities. I am not perfect. When I tricked you into acknowledging our engagement that morning after in the tent, I wanted to pound your love for me straight into Jacob's brain and I wanted him to hurt as much as I did in thinking of you with him. I am anything but noble when it comes to you, Bella."

Throughout this Bella was still and silent, my quiet, rough voice shattering her illusions of me; I could not meet her eyes as I continued baring my forsaken, deadened soul.

"Even the simplest things like riding your motorbike with him when you would not deign to ride with me. Ugh, Bella! You twisted my non-existent heart right out of my chest with that! And allowing _him_ to give you presents when you ungraciously told me again and again that you wanted nothing else from me. Can't you see? You allow him liberties that you don't extend to me, you hold him in your heart _alongside_ me!"

"Bella, I am breaking in two over here. I will still admit it though. Yes, tonight I did enjoy myself. I almost don't regret shoving the knife of your passion for me into his back. Thinking of you with Jacob is insufferable. How it rips my body in half, knowing he has held you all night long, that he has kissed your precious lips and you returned that kiss. I saw that! I have only ever tried to be dignified for you so that you could make the choice between me and Jacob without having to take my feelings into consideration. Bella, love, if I had a heart to be broken it would have been shredded many, many times over. I snapped, and I was selfish; I wanted to thrust our love so forcefully into his face that he would stay away from you forever! It was either that or…," I did not want to finish this thought.

"Or what?" Bella whispered.

"Or gouging his blood-engorged heart straight out of his chest," I snarled. How could she make me feel so heavenly and full of life yet still cause me to have evil thoughts, such deranged, devious tendencies?

As I unwillingly and slowly lifted my plagued, devastated gaze to her face, I saw her understanding of my sorrow change her expression. In realization, her face softened and she reached to me with her ivory hands.

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew it. I knew how much I was hurting both of you, but because you were so selfless I just let myself continue. Edward, there was never more than an imaginary instant that I considered myself with Jacob instead of you. How could I have made you doubt yourself so much? You are the reason I want to live forever, my life without you would only be worth ending on the spot. I'msorry. So sorry! Please look at me," she pleaded.

I sighed deeply and lifted my sad eyes to hers. She was so enchanting, so beautiful, so angelic. "Edward Cullen, you will be my husband and I will be your wife, there is nothing in this world I want more. There is no other man for me, and even if you left me in this moment, there would never be another. You inhabit me. You are mine just as surely as I am yours!" she uttered zealously before she crawled across the bed and nestled against my shoulder. "I love you," was her sweet sigh.

Tremulous hope beat against my chest.

My hands unclenched to stroke her locks. I was wary. Had she really just heard all of the unrighteous thoughts and deeds I had undertaken and forgiven me? More than that, had she understood?

After these moments of acknowledgement, Bella raised her face to mine, whispered her breath across my chin and simpered, "Edward, you still haven't told me exactly what your fantasy is." That tremulous hope now soared as if with wings, I did not repulse her even with my darkest imaginings!

She had such a knack for distraction. A crooked smile tilted my lips, "Haven't you guessed?"

She gave a quick shake of her head, her glossy hair floating on the air.

"I have this fantasy about you….becoming my wife," I grinned at her.

"You are impossible Edward Cullen," Bella screeched! I winced but laughed at her outrage. "You're never going to tell me are you?"

"Hmmm. I suppose I could still _show_ you, if you think you'd be interested in making love to an old reprobate like me," I leered and winked at her.

"You are the sexiest, _oldest_, reprobate I've ever met, Edward. And yes, I do think I am interested in finding out exactly what's been going on in that 100-year-old mind of yours. Especially when you keep looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" I questioned, lowering my voice to a husky undertone and gazing at her with all the need she made me feel in every fiber of my body.

"Like a mountain lion about to feast on its favorite meal," Bella stated with mock horror alight in her eyes while an impish grin spread her irresistible lips.

"Ha!" My laughter resounded across the room and swept through the forest. Loud enough that I caught glimpses of Alice, Emmet, and Jasper grinning in relief that the worst was over.

"Edward, why don't you just tell me out loud?" she asked with seductive quietness, her sudden longing for me catching in the back of her throat. She turned her wicked eyes to me once again and finished, "You are such a prude!"

"I just dare you to say that in a couple of minutes love," I replied. I kept my voice low, hard and velvety smooth as I started unzipping my jeans.


	2. And the Walls

…**and the Walls**

**A/N: This started out as one chapter but quickly grew out of hand. So I've split it in two, this being the shorter angsty chapter and the next one a total Lemon Squeezie! Enjoy and er yeah, review if you want Lemon Wafers y'all!**

* * *

I flashed one brief glimpse of what I was thinking to Alice's searching mind, knowing that she would take heed and keep my other brothers and sister at bay. A slight fairy squeal of delight tinkled through the twilight, reaching my sensitive ears.

I was flying high, delirious with the fact that Bella had just forgiven me my most heinous misdeeds. Knowing that she was beholden to no one but me after so many months of piercing torment; imagining her with Jacob over and over again in my head. Always thrust into despair at the thought of what could be, what should be Bella's happy, almost normal, semi-human future with Jacob.

The kiss Jacob had planted on her that morning outside the tent after he had heated Bella's icy body with his own, the kiss that she had returned first unwillingly but then with a passion that only _I_ was meant to know, had been on endless loop in my photographic memory. Not only the sight of it as my ruthless eyes had scoped through the forest to find the source of her sudden gasp only thinking that Jacob had hurt her, but also the _feel_ of her lush lips pressed and moving and arching and reaching ever more forcefully upon his as I'd neglected to stop myself from inhabiting Jacob's mongrel mind in that instant.

Failing to heed my own promise I had voyeuristically watched the sick scene unfolding, beleaguered as Bella pressed her hot petite human body hard against Jacob's towering wolfish frame, wrapping her tender arms around his thick neck, pulling his shaggy hair and gripping him against her lips.

Both Jacob and I had reacted instantaneously. His lust growing with a vengeance while my bloodlust reached boiling point. Horrified, I had watched and _felt_, forlorn and lost, as Jacob had curled both rank arms tight right around _my_ Bella and I never feared more for her safety as he seemed within inches of cracking her in two. I never feared more for my own dead, still, un-beating long forgotten heart as I saw and _knew_ the pressure of Bella curving against him, her body's untainted response obvious with every sensuous move. No longer pulling away but putting the untiring force of my every denial, my every controlled refusal of her advances into this kiss that built and burned straight through Jacob!

Allowing him to believe that he had her. That she would belong to _him_. That this was his chance to make her his own.

Shocked, I had stood stock still. This torture was worse, exponentially worse than being thrown to the ground by Jane and having my entire being electrocuted and shattered, unable to even react. So much more agonizing than nearly biting my own tongue off in an effort to keep from howling so that Bella would never understand the purely hellish pain I was in.

This time the persecution was not only physical. It was leagues beyond the blood-curdling torturous feel of Jane's evil power. It felt as though I did actually have a human god-given soul and that my soul was being rent from my body once again, just as it had 109 years ago when Carlisle had turned me into an eternally dead monster. Infinitely more gut wrenching than the three days of having my heart, my skin, my limbs, my every single bone incinerating with the corroding fire that turned me from human boy into vampiric man.

In those mere moments of their shared cruel kiss that with my nature lasted for endless excruciating hours, my body went from frozen solid to raging beast. A wild snarl had erupted from my throat which reared back filling the air with bestial anger! I'd flashed my ferocity straight into Jacob's head! He knew I was there. As he briefly relinquished Bella's lips, I saw the ghost of a smile play upon his jackal's lips. Latching onto the nearest tree, a tremendous soaring Redwood--_To hell with conserving the world's finite resources!--_ I had torn it straight from the ground and hurled it into the nearest cliff face, easily 50 yards away. It shattered with a satisfying roar but was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to the mutt that was mangling my love in his odorous embrace.

His hearing nearly as impeccable as mine, Jacob had heard the crash and knew what had caused it. Triumph had flown across his face, thinking that it was all over.

He was so very wrong.

I had encouraged Bella to face the fact of her feelings for him; always perceptive of her every emotion, I _knew_ there was more than just friendship from the start, even when I was thousands of miles away, exiling myself for her own human good.

I had tried to give her the choice many times before, only doing so in situations that I had complete control of, aware of both their intentions even when Bella was not. The time I had dropped her off to Jacob for the council at La Push, when I had dressed her in the new leathers and enclosed her in an embrace that threatened my equanimity, lashing her lips with my cold tongue, moving her lasciviously against me in full view of Jacob. Marking _my_ territory before I deposited her in _his_. Both a warning and a visual reminder…Bella was mine.

It had been the same when I'd had to go hunting for several days, arrogantly placing Bella under basic house arrest with Alice the unnecessarily unarmed guard only to find that Bella had fled with Jacob at the first opportunity! Upon learning of her escape I had wanted nothing more than to run back and disregard every decree of the Quileute; wanted to trespass the reservation, smell her out, throw her over my shoulder and return her to my room. I wanted to _push_ Jacob from the highest point in La Push and then shred him limb from ignorant limb! Bella alone invoked these brutish tendencies in me.

As I started to sprint off, Alice's voice still echoing from the sleek silver cell that was nearly punished into dust within my tight grasp, Emmett had wrestled me to the ground with his brawny bear-like limbs. And I was grateful for his intervention. Somehow I reigned in all of my pain, my worry, my anxiety to remain with my brothers in the wilderness. I was a miserable bastard to be sure, but I had allowed Bella to do what she needed to without going completely prehistoric on her.

And when I had returned I made certain that Bella knew how much I wanted her, not just as my soul mate, but as my _sexual_ mate! Finding her quietly filled with love for me instead of consumed by wrath over my stupid attempt to keep her from Jacob, I'd been unable and unwilling to halt my passion-filled ministrations. I took our relationship as far as I was able to, rocking against her, hooking her leg over my hip, _feeling_ her against me, _listening_ to her deep gasps bursting into the dark lush hush that surrounded us on our bed, in my room.

Against my better judgment, I had been overjoyedwhen Bella could not hide the disquiet she felt when questioning me about my relationships with the Denali sisters and even more thrilled at her complete jealousy at the mere mention of Tanya! Juvenile, selfish, satisfied.

Even better than those exquisite embraces coupled with the fact of her unecessary envy, just two nights before Victoria had come to decimate Bella, I had finally convinced her to marry me! I was exultant!

It was almost enough. Except that knowing what I knew, that she would accept Jacob's embraces, that she would visit him on the sly, that she put herself into danger every time she saw him, that she put our love into the abyss of impossibility with every meeting, that he _thought_ he loved her almost as deeply as I did, and finally, that she loved him in some way I might never understand, this knowledge cursed me. It _killed_ me.

It would have killed me, had I not already been dead.

Yet it was nearly enough, it felt like it _could be_ enough.

Then, sinking to the frosty ground, the snow slightly warmer than my own body temperature, half a mile from the clearing in which stood Bella and Jacob,I had been caught off guard. I thought that Bella had merely been trying to explain our engagement. That she just wanted Jacob to know the depth, the all-encompassing breadth of our endless, timeless love. I could never have foreseen the fallout.

With a heady luminescence charging his movements, Jacob had purloined a last hug from Bella and fled to the battle that was beginning to rage. I felt aged. I felt the weight of all of my years as never before. With Bella coming into my life, so serendipitously, I had begun to feel all of my human emotions, my intuition, my responses, the ever quickening emotion that shadowed blood and lust and heartbeats and heartache! She had lightened me, illuminated the dead dark blackness of my immeasurable life.

Nightfall was suddenly gloomy. Twilight was over. The moon, the sun, the stars ceased to exist. All was eclipsed, blacked out, in the most dense of shadows.

I had moved with an almost human pace back the clearing. Dreading the reality that was to come and yet knowing that I could do nothing but forgive Bella and once again present her with the option, her out.

Deftly hiding my heartache behind a mask of concern for Bella, I was anxious at the grief that wracked her body against the floor of the tent. Her shame and chagrin flew at me from all directions and I no longer needed to be able to read her mind to feel the self-loathing emanating from within her.

Stroking her back, I calmed her. I pushed away my own immortal apprehension to mock Jacob's dirty trick in coercing Bella to kiss him.

I acted out my noble part with great skill, showing Bella my understanding at her situation, closing my mind to the vision of her enveloped by Jacob and the rage that it made me feel.

I easily let her off the hook, telling her she could have whatever part of me she wanted or none at all if that would better suit her. Though I would surely die ten thousand deaths if that was her choice. Acknowledging that harrowing truth, I couldn't quite bury the ancient archaic pain that folded into my eyes. Accepting that I had been bested, beaten, broken.

Bella had leapt up from the floor, onto her knees in front of me, her humiliation shifting quickly to ire! And she demanded me to fight for her. All I could do was regard her wearily, wondering what was to become of us; my killing instincts made dormant by the certain recognition that I would never be enough for Bella.

Thus, I was _thankful_ when I had smelled and heard Victoria's demonic approach; her sole purpose to kill Bella gave me something to fight against, that I was allowed and even expected to unleash the full predatory urges I was forever holding in check! Anger flared up, not just fury aimed at Victoria for daring to harm Bella but also at Jacob, whom I knew I could never touch bodily. Violence hurtled through me, smoldering the dim dust of my dried veins, flashing waves of virulent venom through my body until my eyes had turned jet black and I became the monster I so desperately sought to tame! _Fight for Bella_, I would do just that!

Giving me a release, a malevolent being at whom I could hurtle the full-blown power of all the primitive terror I felt over having come so close to losing Bella, not even certain I still had her, that I would ever embrace her, smell her specific delectable human-Bella scent again! I became primal, barbaric, frenzied! I lived in those moments, inhabiting every vampire sensation; I toyed with Victoria and then playfully tore her to pieces, enjoying every delicious instant of her death that I wanted to draw out into hours of suffering.

And again, days later, when Bella had returned from saying goodbye to Jacob, well…how could the pain have increased? How could it possibly get any worse? It was unfathomable, unmentionable, impossible. But it _could_, and it _did_.

I strained to remain calm while holding a weeping, sobbing mess of Bella all through the night, and I thought this was truly our final goodbye. Preparing my own farewell, I struggled to remain stoic, strong, sympathetic. All the while my skin crumbled beneath the pelting rainstorm of her hot tears, my bones that were steely strong cracked with fissures and hairline fractures, my adolescent body even wept for the understanding that I might never know Bella as the woman she was becoming!

_Ugh, stop stop stop!_ _Enough!_ Time had moved on, the sun had broken free of the moon's hold, the eclipse was over, Bella was with me. We both knew that Jacob was out there hurting, and for the first time Bella chose to disregard his grief!

That she acknowledged she was mine and mine alone heightened my arousal many times over.

_Enough now_, that anguish was over with. I shook my head unnoticeably to clear the final images, the wracked heaped up body of Bella with myself breaking into dirty ashen bits at her side as she mourned the loss of Jacob's friendship.

Instead, gratefully, fantastically, _excitedly_, lustfully, I scrolled back through Bella's most recent words_, "Edward, why don't you just tell me out loud," _her voice had been unshakably seductive, coy, so fucking sexy…and then she had dared call me a prude! If only she knew. The sore bent twisted thoughts I had fantasized about, a trillion times over, a thousand times a day and ten million a night while sweet erotic mortal Bella slept and I was unable to. Laying beside her, wanting her, denying us both, a scared pathetic indestructible vampire. Time to turn the tables. Time to let go. It was time to relish and repent and restore and….._fuck_.

_Prude, ha!_ Bella would never conjoin that word with my own name again. The things I was about to do to her were quite possibly illegal in most of the southernmost states! And I was about to lash her southernmost regions in the most lewd manner.

I licked my lips that were filling with the swill of venom for the taste of Bella's sex. Hooking my darkened irises to her, I rasped in a breath of air that was wet with the sweet hot juice that smelled of freesia, lilies of the valley, and lavender…and _Bella_…_below. _

Handling my hard-on, threatening to burst through my dark blue denims, I advanced. Bella arched in anticipation. My lips sneered through desire alone and I pulsed and flared one more inch.

I was just about to squash that thought of gallantry once and for all.

* * *

**End note: Now don't you worry, as I said, I'm fairly certain Edward's going to get his kecks off in the next chapter!**

**Review please! I lap each and every one up voraciously. Surely your reviews are as delish as a hot fudge sundae with **_**Edward**_** on top!**

**Now, RUN, don't walk, to **_**Comeuppance**_**, my other multi-chapter on here!**


	3. Came Tumbling Down

**…Came Tumbling Down**

**Big thanks to vanessarae, my fabu beta, friend, and partner in this corrupt crime!**

**And for all of you that took the time to not only read, but to review and PM…you seriously rock; your words gave me chills of goodness! So, I'm returning the favor, and you bet your asses you will be feeling the chills too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or any of that jazz (but a girl can dream!)**

* * *

I took a deep breath, unintentionally pulling in the scent of Bella's liquid arousal. My fingers still clasped the zipper of my jeans, the button already undone from her wandering caress earlier. I smiled, a smile that hardened from my lips to my darkening eyes as I remembered her slight form shaking sinuously against me. _Good God_, she already smelled so wet and luxurious; she was as excited as I was! My erection shook and solidified into an icy huge mass as my hand still hovered.

This time our love making, our touches, my caresses, would have nothing to do with retaliation. I no longer needed to erase the impossible scent of Jacob from Bella's mind, I didn't need to scrub his imprinting ways from her body. He was gone and that was over. _This time_ was for pure enjoyment, to show Bella a side of me she had never seen, and one which I had never allowed myself to explore.

_I wanted her._

Bella watched as my fingertips glanced slightly, lightly down the flap of my jeans. I grasped hold of myself through the material, delineating my rock hard shape clearly for her. Grinning, I saw Bella's eyes narrow upon the movement of my hand, her teeth bit her bottom lip and I knew she was holding in a husky moan, the sound of which never ceased to make every glacial muscle in my body clamp down.

Pulling my hand up I reached my tip, still fully clothed. I imagined her hand in my place. I pressed my thumb down, knowing now that Bella was thinking of her hands wrapped around me as well. I certainly did not need to read her mind to know the twist and turns of her body and passionate expressions. A full throaty groan shook her body and her eyes worked their way slowly, tantalizingly, up my body to my own golden gaze. I melted beneath the desire I read in her searing brown orbs.

Trying to hold her in my stare I stood from the bed. Bella tumbled into the dent my marble frame left stamped in the mattress but quickly settled back upon the pillows. Still dressed in nothing but my crisp white oxford shirt, Bella stared into my compelling eyes as she quickly fought through the final buttons until it was completely undone and open all the way. Her long ivory legs were demurely crossed at the ankles and the shirt now gaped away from her breasts just enough to hint at the glorious mounds on either side, her soft nipples jutting, pink and puckered against the cold cotton fabric. Her shivering tummy clenching and releasing with each breath as she retrained her eyes from mine, lowering them to watch my fingers humanly-slow releasing the zipper, bite by bite.

"Oh god!" This was the only coherent expression she seemed capable of forming. I smiled at the utterance. _And I hadn't even revealed myself._

I rolled my hips as the metallic teeth unhinged, wanting nothing more than to rip my clothing off and take Bella with animalistic ferocity upon that ridiculously huge golden gilded bed! I couldn't stop the grunt that fell from my lips at another gasp emitted from her glistening perfect lips when I opened my jeans to her. I was bare underneath. My cock sprang out slowly. Bella licked her lips and I followed the action, easily recalling the vision of her lips licking up and down me.

Opening the flap all the way I pulled my full, long, thick, hard length out then reached slowly down into the crotch of my denims to cup and lift out my balls so they were resting upon the V of the rough splayed fabric. The cold of the tinny zipper was nothing compared to the chill of my skin. I was naked and open to Bella.

I watched her head loll back just faintly, her cheeks sucked in as she pulled a needed breath into her blushing body. Her hard nipples were thrusting against my white shirt, absolutely begging to be sucked.

Once she'd opened her eyes again, limpid, melting, on hazy fire, I casually wrapped a cool hand around myself and started stroking. Bella had no idea that it was not my actions, but her impossibly uncontrollable reactions that had me growing even more elongated and broader and stiffer.

"Oh _fuck_ Edward!"

"What is it, love?"

Her eyes followed my movements and lingered upon the jutting muscles of my abs before resting on the strident V that framed my treasure trail, leading in an unerring arrow straight to the place I knew she most wanted to touch, lick, kiss, and feel.

Reaching across the silken duvet, Bella attempted to touch me. Her lips full and languorous. Parted. I knew her suck would be blazing hot. I had felt it before.

My hips jutted back just enough to stay out of her reach. "No baby. Not yet. You just watch. And tell me if you like what you see."

With eyes narrowed, Bella contemplated my actions and my velvety smooth words for just a moment before a look of determination, a certain willfulness that always turned me on, shifted across her elegant face. It was the look she had used when I'd first rocked against her on this bed, when she had attempted to disrobe the both of us and compel me to make love to her. What a fool I'd been then to deny her! I'd had no earthly idea what I was forestalling.

Not one for being subservient, Bella decided to retaliate. I was fucked. Utterly and completely undone…_almost_.

Breathily, tauntingly, Bella replied, "_Mmmm_, Edward, you know I like what I see. That's exactly why I want so desperately to wrap my own hands right around you and pull them up and down, harder and faster until you _plead _with me for release. Now you tell me, _love_, do you like what you see?" Her voice had dropped several octaves until it was a low purr that vibrated against my inner ear.

Rising to her knees, just milliseconds beyond my reach, Bella's hands wended their way slowly up her inner thighs. All the while she watched the rough motions of my hands pleasuring myself as I continued to stroke. Her fingers strayed between her legs where I could smell the floral, musky, sweet scent of her pouring out. If her seductive words had not been enough to make me lose my tight control, I feared the tempting fragrance that saturated her just might! My eyes were hooded as I followed the tips of her fingers edging closer and closer to the juices that I wanted so much to taste.

I dropped all pretense of palming myself and again restrained Bella from the bliss she had in mind. My now unoccupied hands shot out to grab hers in a firm grip. Her eyes crashed with mine, firming into a look of anger and desire that made me even more ludicrously rigid.

"No, _love_, that is mine to touch." My voice was deep, my eyes dazzling and promising impossible delights, my hold unbreakable.

When I was sure she would not disobey me, I released her wrists and stood straight back from her. With unknown slowness I continued to disrobe. For Bella and Bella alone. She watched me as she sank back upon her heels, thighs spread, and her beautiful glistening pink lips so very near, so very open to me and temptingly half-hidden beneth the tails of my shirt.

She reached for the edges of that shirt and just lightly pulled them open, across her aching nipples, showing me what I wanted. Brusquely she pulled the shirt back. Bella arched at her own movements, all the while watching me pull my tastefully tattered jeans down my muscled thighs, over my knees and past my feet. I wanted nothing more than to pull the fabric out of her hands and over her shoulders, plastering her arms to her sides so she could no longer move.

Helpless to stop myself, I did just that, not with my usual hasty speed, but with a torturous, ridiculous indolence that had Bella once again moaning, twisting and swaying beneath my touch, begging my hands to touch more that just the shirt that was draped so boldly over her most intimate parts.

I parted the cotton wide, cold hands skimming the peaks of her breasts on their way up to her shoulders before yanking the sleeves down forcefully. Gathering the shirttails in a tight grip, aching to plunge my fingers straight into her now that her wet core was so close to my hands, I forbade myself still and hastened to tie the sleeves and tails securely around her wrists that were resting against the sumptuous curves of her buttocks, then tying her to the bedpost behind her.

Her arms now trapped as I twisted the sleeves around her wrists, and still I had caressed nothing more than the cloth, barely shushing across her deep rose colored nipples that beseeched me, not her tummy that trembled, not her lips that she had nearly caused to bleed from biting back the moans, and certainly not her sweet engorged center.

Somehow Bella managed to stay balanced on her knees, legs split open, arms hooked behind her, almost to the edge of the bed.

I had never seen her more turned on or more pissed off.

I could see _everything_ now and I drank in each glistening drop of her with my keen sight. Bella was already swollen, her aroma spilling into the air around us. I was drunk; she bewitched me. I dragged in a deep breath, pulled my muscles tight and begged for the unseen imaginary gods above to give me just enough discipline to bury the longing that swept through me and shook me. Beguiled.

"Call me a prude now sweetheart, I dare you," I wrenched the words from my choking throat, willing them to sound smooth, attempting to dazzle her as much as she did me.

In a sudden flash of lucidity, Bella swam up through the force of my charms, my near-fondling, my physical body displayed before her, turning my sexy smirk on me, eyes glinting in a wickedly erotic way, "So, what are you gonna' do Edward? And don't you dare ply me with any more cake samples because I swear I will smash that gorgeous new shiny stupid Mercedes Guardian around the nearest tree! I know it's purported to be indestructible, but being clumsy Bella, I am certain I could find a way."

Snarls broke through my lips as I realized she was trying to break me, shake my concentration and shatter my control, no longer the least bit inhibited or worried about crossing my formerly unbreakable boundaries. At my growl, Bella only threw back her head, baring the contours of her succulent creamy throbbing throat and laughed brazenly. A new sound to add to my archive, one I would never forget.

My resolve strengthened. I would be in control as never before, in control of Bella's body just as she had been in control of mine the first time. And I would let myself lose control of myself as never before!

A hiss turned purr curled my lips. Bella's snicker abruptly halted as I pulled my hands from where they had rested lightly upon her bound wrists up to her delicate face. I willed her eyes to mine, our lust-filled orbs reached into each other. Her pupils dilated, shading the brown into black as she read my clear intentions. Satisfied with that reaction, I pulled my fingertips coolly along her high cheekbones until my thumbs rested against her full lips. A gust of hot air immediately warmed each whorl of my fingertips. _Hot. Breath. Fu-huck!_

Slowly, my fingers worked their way down her absurdly graceful tasty neck to the center of her chest, momentarily avoiding her breasts that swelled and sought my hands. Taking a deep breath of Bella-stained air, my lips collided with hers harshly. Her body twitched and bit against the restraints that held her in check so she wreaked havoc upon my mouth instead. Thrusting that pointed tongue in and rasping it against mine with no hint of delicacy! She nibbled my lips and then gave up control completely to pull my sculpted bottom lip into a feral bite. My hips bucked against her of their own accord. _Jesus!_ A final swirl of my tongue within her mouth, wetting her parted lips in a quick farewell; I pulled back and surveyed the damage.

Chest heaving, nubbins divine and pleading, lips pursed against the intake of jagged breaths of air, face nearly caved in with desire, eyes closed against the force of need. _Bella._

Briefly, I spread my frosty hands out to palm first the swells of those perfectly round high breasts. I scraped my flesh against her nipples and watched in equal parts delight and excitement as the skin puckered, drew up, and stood completely erect against me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. So heavenly! Look at yourself. The way you react to me. I can't get enough!" Bella lifted her head and dropped her chin, eyelids at half-mast while her lush eyelashes cast shadows upon her cheeks. She watched every path my hands took.

I allowed myself to keep hold of the deeply pink marbled flesh that called me. Fingers pulling, plucking, pressing; using all of my musical talent, as if playing the piano, pulsing out an unforgivable rhythm. In tune with my touch, Bella moaned and took up a steady call of my name, "_Edward_," she breathed and it was the most delicious sound I had ever heard in my century long existence. The chords of her throat stood out ever more tautly.

My other hand dragged slowly, sweetly, but oh so frigidly down the middle of Bella's chest. My palm turned over and I flitted the back of my hand, knuckles firm and unyielding, across her burning flesh. A new sensation to remember forever. Soft heat emblazoned upon my icy skin roasting me from the outside in. Unbearably and achingly intimate.

My frosty touch melted, my flesh melded to hers. I flipped my hand back around and continued my scintillating foray down Bella's heaving, hot, restrained, bending body. She wrenched against the constraints of my shirt and was no longer able to shoot her smartass remarks at me. In fact it seemed a miracle that she was still able to breath. I myself was having trouble remembering, and the pulse within her body was an unsteady frenetic _thrum-thrum-thrum _that mirrored the freezing venom that shot up the rigid vein within my cock. We were beating in time. I felt jubilant to have silenced all but Bella's tremulous breath and writhing skin!

I spanned the slim width of her waist with a single hand. From my thumb to my pinkie, my lengthy pianist's fingers reached to either side of Bella. Pulling and pressing with the least of my power I grasped her as gently as possible, feeling yet negating the raging lust pounding my body.

When I retracted my fingers, barely pulling Bella's trembling flesh along, I dipped my index finger into her succulent navel and swirled it around. My own stomach tightened notch by notch when she raised her head to watch my wanderings, her breath erupting across my arctic lips.

We kissed again. Droplets of sweat formed on Bella's body wherever I touched. Our mouths, our skin, wept.

Moist.

Slick friction.

Intense gliding.

Glistening.

Pulsing.

It was pointless to resist her siren's call now. I had to weave my hands through her hair; the lavish strawberry scented locks upon her head and the hair of her mons below. Damp, sweet, and musky, hinting at the weeping lips that beckoned me.

Gingerly I wound my fingers lower. Lower. _Lower_. I met her engorged bead first. Ripped across it with my nails and then returned to drum against it. I was dimly aware of Bella's breath starting and stopping and shuddering at my trickery. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from the insanely beautiful sight of her beneath my touch.

Wet, pearlescent, glowing.

Deep pink.

Full.

Aching, nay, _begging_ to be touched.

Softly,_ I_ _hoped_, I let the fingers of one hand sweep straight down her swollen lips to gather the drenching moisture while my other hand extended her legs further, slid back along her thigh to spread her folds open to my hot volcanic stare.

_So…Jesus Christ! Hot, blazing, crazy, wet sweetness!_ I could not drink her blood, and that bloodlust was almost always in check, but I could most certainly partake of this other fluid that trickled so readily from her. I licked my lips in anticipation of the epicurean delight that was so nearly mine.

Dipping a finger inside I closed my eyes against the raging heat that enveloped my entire hand then shot up my arm, encasing my body in flames, lapping the edges of my long forgotten, forsaken soul!

Furrowed, silky, messy, dripping, tight. _Oh shit! So tight! _

As I pulled my finger out, Bella's hips followed me, demanding me to enter again, to stay forever. Her head thrown back, breasts jutted out. The shocking fuchsia of her nipples piercing the air that thickened around us.

"Edward!" A sharp gasp flew from her mouth.

Before allowing her the pleasure, I placed my soaking finger in my mouth and sucked the full flavor of her from it. _Jesus Fucking Christ! _The taste was…_unreal_. Unbelievable! So, so tempting.

Flattening my fingers, I slid them straight up the wanton wetness of her, up and down but never _in_, in the manner I had stroked myself.

Teasing.

Tempting.

Wild with the feel of her need.

I stopped all movement, waiting.

Bella reared up, straight onto her knees, her hips gyrating in the air against the ghost of my hand.

Her eyes burned into mine. Her gaping mouth closed and tautened. "Edward. If you don't continue _pleasuring_ me", she stopped, knowing she was taunting me with my own early 20th century words, "I will not responsible for any of _my_ misdeeds tonight!" Her voice was raspier, hotter, lambent. She would not plead nor beg; she was too obstinate. I knew this was as close as I would get.

With no warning I hooked two fingers and dove straight in. I feared she would break her back as she arched crazily against my chest, her breasts buried and belting against me.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

I pulled my fingers all the way out and repeated the action, reveling in the sensuous twist and turn of her hips as she met my every thrust. A moan elicited each time. My own harsh breath littered with grunts, snarls and growls.

Her inner body gritted and released, her skin took on a new sinewy shape. My digits rocked inside of her, the cold melting just enough within the moist hot walls, my thumb pressing in a permanent beat upon her clit.

The edge was close. She had cliff-dived in an attempt to find me again and now she would dive off the abyss of our passion. I wanted my mouth to her when that happened.

"I'm going to have you in my face now, love. Don't worry; I won't bite you…_too hard_."

She should have been petrified; instead I watched intense anticipation fly across her expressive visage as she braced herself for my onslaught.

By this point, tasting her was tantamount, paramount. Keeping my thumb and forefinger squeezing and alternately whispering across the tight nub that strained toward me, I lowered my face to her bucking pelvis. One cool cold glacial lick up her slit was all I needed to know I never wanted to leave that sweet scented tangy place. _Fuck me! How could anything even compare to her blood!_ This was worse, and infinitely better, because I was allowed this. I could do this and not kill Bella! But how would I ever stop myself?

My command, my forced control, fled quickly. I nipped her clit, wrapped my tongue around it, slithered against her the burgeoning shell-shape of her and dipped into the drenched recesses of her body.

Still wet.

Still tight as hell.

Still rigid.

And soft.

And exquisite beyond my wildest imaginings!

I suckled and sucked and licked.

I breathed and smelled and wove my entire face against her.

I had no coherent thought as to Bella's reaction, other than her fucking untamed hips reaching against me in a corrupt grip, pulling me ever closer, interring me more fully into her depths.

I pulled back just once to blow my frigid breath against her flaming lips. Bella grew inflexible and rolled her entire body against the breeze.

"Oh SHIT!"

And that did it! My fingers joined my tongue in pulsing in and out, over and over, flicking, lapping, and drinking her sweet flavorful fluid straight down the back of my throat and into my otherwise empty stomach.

I spread her wider and delved deeper and deeper. Her body twisted and heaved against my face. I bit her once, twice, _thrice_. Not breaking the skin but imparting my mark upon her, imprinting her. Bella shrieked at the force of it.

With more vigor than I would ever have allowed before, I pushed three fingers deep inside and lapped at her clit, willing her to cum violently upon my mouth and hand.

The trembling intensified, quickening around my fingers, swelling her juicy core even more against my pointed tongue that had warmed to room temperature against her smooth flesh. The venom in my mouth leaked onto her skin mixing with her own salty wetness.

Had Bella already been a vampire I had no doubt that she would have ripped the bedpost in half in her flailing orgasm that swiftly rocked her body, arching as if her insides were trying to escape. An outrageous shout shredded her chest and throat as it emerged, she flew straight up onto her knees and nearly dove into me. Saccharine slippery fluid flowed freely from her and straight into my thirsty mouth, quenching the fire within me even while it inflamed me further. I watched, enthralled, mesmerized at this new Bella shaking above me, distorting her angel's body into something corrupt and vicious and erotic against my sinful ministrations.

As her writhing slowed and stilled, bit by bit, her blessed hips the last to part of her to stop rolling as my tongue lapped languidly against her, slowly and sweetly sipping the last of her potent cum, I placed a final kiss against her still throbbing clit.

It was almost impossible to tear my eyes, my now black as night, hard as granite eyes, away from the part of her that had fed my passions so completely. Dragging my gaze slowly up her spent body, fulfilled but still swaying and trying to reach me, past her tense stomach, up the glorious mounds of her high breasts, silently circling what I knew to be the tingling perfection of her nipples. With both hands I held the full weight of those enticing mounds as I leaned in to whisper kiss up the long pale length of her throat.

Ending at the corner of her lips, looking straight into her eyes. Now a deep burnt umber hue on lazy fire.

Swooping down I pulled her mouth into mine, wrapped my tongue around hers. In response Bella's lips parted wholly and her breath whooshed across my face, smoldering where it touched. The feel of her naked flesh pressed so painfully tight against mine, her wetness seeping across my erection, seated in the only place it had ever belonged, between her thighs, her sumptuous lips raking mine roughly, victoriously, threatened to knock me off this bed.

I tore my mouth from hers.

Slanting just closely enough to breathe across her pout, I whispered with a voice edged in hardness, "Bella, I'm going to release you now. You can do what you want but just remember…I'm in control and I'm _stronger than you_. Are you ready?"

Instead of answering, Bella moaned lustily.

My body draped across hers, my head bent into the cleft where her shoulders met her neck. My hands tore the shirt from her wrists, freeing her from the bedpost.

Before I could even react, before my hyper aware senses even knew what was coming, Bella attacked me! Wildly, like an animal, ferocious in her need. And I assault right back!

Our bodies writhed against each other, clinging, tearing, trying to find purchase within each other's very soul. The sweat and wetness of Bella spurred us on, daring us to find leverage! Out of nowhere, Bella's hands, hot fucking inferno hands, grasped me forcefully and pulled firmly. My body stopped completely. As before, at her slightest touch upon me, my breath flew from my body and did not return.

Neck snapping back, teeth gnashing, growls erupting with every stroke, I reveled in the smooth swirl of her fingertips winding up and down in a sharp incantation that left me reeling. I could do nothing more than flash my savage eyes at her and thrust my hips in and out of her hold.

Breath returned. With it came the fresh onslaught of Bella's arousal. Her hair was a hot mess, damp tendrils shot all around us as she swayed in time to the tempo she wrought upon me.

I grew increasingly harder, enormous now, the vein down the center of my erection bulging with unspent venom.

Harshly I pulled myself from her grip. A howl shot out of her mouth met by my own answering snarl.

Bella looked up at me; she no longer doubted her hold on me; no longer worried about the physical difference between us. A pure untainted woman, unleashed and heady with her sensual power, was staring back at me. Daring me. Damning me.

"Bella, I'm going to make love to you now; _fuck you"--_her breath halted at those words--"against the walls." I paused, allowing her to remember to breathe. I smirked at the mesmerizing pull I still held over her. "In fact, I've decided we don't need the bed after all." My final words were uttered with fierceness.

I wrapped Bella's aching, arching totally naked steaming body against mine before I wrested all of my pent up hunger in the force of my fist which I brought down vehemently, crushing the mattress and frame to the floor! Feathers, shreds of satin flew through the air around us and the reverberation of crumpling iron groaned throughout the room.

I laughed freely at the release.

Bella had _never_ seen me let go like this, and if I momentarily feared that I had frightened her, I could not have been more wrong. Her instincts forever impeccably warped, she saw no danger in this. Only me-- liberated with her.

Her starving eyes widened in awe, her body seeking to mold into mine, her lips searching out my mouth brutally.

With passion for her pouring through me, I came down from my high to soothe like velvet into the fragile shell of her ear, "I'm going to fuck you until the walls quake against us. Would you like that, love?"

In response Bella raked her nails straight down my marble chest, across my scrunching stomach, around my hips and into my buttocks. Her harsh caress weakened my knees and strengthened my need.

With no pretense at subtlety, just pure want, I flew with Bella across the room until she was pressed hard against the wall. Plaster shook and disengaged around us.

"Ready?" I could not contain myself much longer. My voice was thick and unrecognizable and my body sought out that softest dampest part of her.

Instead of complying, Bella shocked me--w_hen will I ever understand this woman? --_ and slithered down my body with ease, nibbling and mouthing and sucking all the long way!

How could my own skin, my flesh, that she licked sucked and sought to tear apart with her fragile human hands, feel heated from within? I swear my every rigid plane, valley, inflexible surface melted beneath her snaking sneaking touch only to set solid again as soon as she moved on. To loosen and relax only to become stone again was pure torture!

It felt as though Bella was pulling my unmoving insides out, making them respond with unheralded erotic impulses. My venom pulsed and beat within the blood-empty vessels running through the stiff muscles all along my body, from my neck, that she bit with those tiny perfect teeth, to my puckered paps that she lashed with viciousness I had never seen, to my abdomen.

Her fingers gripping me there while her tongue dove in and out of my naval, causing me to suck in the air, moist air tinted with the smell that Bella draped around us, and hold it tight. She enveloped me with no forethought and no warning in the only other place that rivaled the juicy eruption between her legs. Her mouth. _Oh shit!_ There was no way I could withstand any more of that.

Pulling my cock free, enjoying that last grating suck, I almost knelt to the floor to cup Bella's curvy ass in my hands, fingers flickering into the moist depths of her. Plunging and circling and sweeping up her slick folds. As I stood to my full height, Bella's head pounded back against the wall.

Shards of plaster showered over us.

I repositioned my fingers slightly, opening her completely. Placing just my tip inside, _Oh Christ, the heat! Insanity! How can I control this?_, I pulled my hands back to her thighs, holding her viperish body in place.

There was nothing more I could say. And no way could I stop.

I thrust into her completely and felt the white hot flood encase me. Time stopped. We both ceased breathing in that instant.

There was no way I could move.

Bella's breath came back first, blessedly, and she started whimpering against my frozen mouth, gasping out the slightest, "Please, God, Edward, _Please_!" Her pleas were accompanied by the only motion I had allowed her, the clenching of her inner muscles over and around my unmoving form.

That was enough to make me cum right there!

Shaking the crazy hair from my face, I looked Bella straight in the eyes as I gathered my last shreds of self-control and pulled slowly from her, her rigid flesh clamping around me the entire way out.

It was too much to bear.

_I was going to hurt her._

When just the tip of me remained, I stopped only for an inhuman instant before plunging back in, _all the way_, and harder than ever before. I watched Bella intensely for a reaction and all I saw was her head rearing back into the wall once again, her nipples raking mine, her lips widened in a silent 'O'!

_I could do this._

Each release and thrust, all the torturous way out of her luscious, maddening, heat and then all the way back through her undulating walls, grew more ferocious and faster. The air around us collapsed in upon us until we were shrouded in a mist of moistness, mumbling incoherent sounds, unuttered tributes to one another.

All the while the frame of the house continued to quake. The plaster disintegrating, the floor beneath us warping as I continued to plant my feet more firmly to take up any slack between our panting bodies.

Cold driving into heat. Ice into fire. Fucking ridiculous icebergs into the white hot rays of her beating sunshine. Her body was a phoenix rising from the ashes of my tormented love, gratifying me as nothing else ever would. I was the Arctic cold, seeking to freeze her in time, for an eternity.

Our bodies clashed and chased, her supple trembling limbs seeking and reacting to the coldness of my own hard icy muscles. In turn, her body shivered, dazzled, glittered as mine could only do in the sunlight. She flashed and burned brightly in her desire, those pliable arms, legs, stomach becoming tough with unbearable desire. Her touch upon me was magnified a million times over with my senses, heightened not only by my vampire perception but by the simple fact of her unborn and unblessed craving.

I wanted to burst out of my skin! This was not unlike the feel of my heartbeat speeding, escalating, and attempting to shoot my still-human heart straight out of my chest in a burst of searing fire in the instant that I turned from man to vampire. Only now it was a torment tainted by unfathomable pleasure.

I heard the collision of the wall behind Bella as I plunged into her One. More. Crashing. Time.

I heard but did not comprehend the words flying from her mouth, piercing my ears in a wail, "Edwardjesusfuckinghellwhatdidyoujustdo!!!" Her hair whipped across the air around us, stung my face and creased my lips that were wrenched open in a stunning orgasm that had thrust us through the wall of my bedroom, across the hall and onto the railing of the staircase!

I gripped Bella's hips in an unforgiving hand and dove in once more while my other hand rattled the wood of the banister, keeping us in place. And in pace. Waves, roiling waves of release shattered Bella's body and quivered through me.

Harder.

Faster.

Hotter.

Colder.

Wetter.

I heard but did not comprehend the beastly growl that groped its way from my un-beating chest, ripping the air, shredding any sense of decency I had previously laid claim to.

"BELLA! _Oh GOD_, Bella!" My still heart still leapt in time with my cock that swelled then expanded in her palpitating, steeped, ruffled body. She would not let me go. Another spill of her juices wept around me just as my own toxin rushed forth. I came with the force of a geyser; I felt my fluid spewing into her unrelentingly, meeting the apex of her and pouring back out upon our joined flesh.

Stunned.

Dazed.

Slowly stopping.

Still.

Sated.

Silent but for the gasps of air, the slippery squelch of our bodies jarring against each other and the creaking of the staircase we were pressed against.

Unbelievably we came back down from the otherwordly ecstasy we'd just experienced.

Delirious.

Joyous.

Filled.

_Fulfilled_.

Without withdrawing, I fastened Bella more closely against me and picked my way effortlessly along the damaged hallway, through the gaping whole in the partition, into my bedroom which was littered with the debris of our passion.

Collapsing onto the cool leather of my sofa, I held Bella outward against my body, my coldness soothing her overheated skin.

Sated, we surveyed the damage.

Satisfied, still unable to form words, Bella fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, the sun beginning to breach the forlorn clouds of the dawn, Bella awoke. I was wrapped around her again, but now had the shirt that she'd worn earlier in my hands. Pooling the fabric against the skin of my arms, a crooked smile lifted the corner of my lips as I replayed and remembered every bit of her that had touched this shirt of mine all the while parlaying with me.

When she had shaken the dusk of sleep from her eyes, Bella did not deign to kiss me, claiming morning breath, but rather narrowed her eyes and inquired, "Edward, what exactly are you doing with that shirt?"

_What was I doing with this shirt?_ I imagined that it was still warm from her skin, as was my body, slick with her musky floral sweat. It was damp along the shirttails that had draped and been dragged between her ivory thighs; the smell of her sweat and her wetness again wrapped me in a heady downward spiral. I closed my eyes to luxuriate in the aroma fully, breathing deeply.

I knew my eyes had shifted from dulcet amber to obsidian from the feel and smell of my shirt impregnated with all of her liquidity. I could not speak above a low gravelly rumble, "Bella, I was thinking about having it framed. Like the graduation caps. After all, we're going to _copulate_ a lot."

The peal of Bella's laughter rent the silence. She blushed, that blush that had been missing last night. I pined for it, but my god, her sensual untamed beauty had been unparalleled. I looked forward to bringing out that side of Bella again…._soon_.

Just as thoughts of all of the lascivious, scintillating deeds I wanted to do to Bella began to play across my mind, I head the approach of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, closely followed by Esme and Carlisle.

I could not even be bothered enough to tense at what I knew was coming. The jokes about my questionable masculinity, coupled with Bella's ineptitude, were already rolling on the tip of Emmet's caveman tongue.

I could not even be bothered enough to do more than cloak Bella more closely in the blanket that had slipped dangerously down to her belly, baring her breasts to me.

This was something new.

I did not care what the others thought. I welcomed it.

Of course Emmett could not contain himself. He bounded up the stairs with a jaunty stride. When he saw the damage in the hall, and then the bold hole in my wall, he let out a low whistle. _Impressive_, he thought. I swallowed the chuckle that bubbled up into my throat at his apparent approval.

Declining to use the door, Emmett poked his head into my room through the giant gap and took in the full wreckage of mine and Bella's lovemaking. Unable to contain himself, he stepped in, hands on hips, eyes wide with obvious admiration.

"Holy Hocking Shitballs, Edward! Bro, I didn't think you had it in you!" He gave out another long low whistle, glancing frantically from a thoroughly mussed up and disheveled Bella to myself, lounging, replete, both of us splendid in our total collapse and satiation. Bella was still so far gone that she didn't even flinch from Emmett's vulgarity, she just turned to bury her face into my chest, hiding her own satisfied smile. I could feel it lifting against my skin.

Unable to stop myself from responding, though I knew it was anything but chivalrous, I was just so full of Bella and our bliss, I parried, "Emmett, I didn't have it _in me._ I had it _in Bella_."

Emmett's laughter roared through the house, causing the last wedge of plaster hanging precipitously from the ceiling to crash catastrophically to the floor, plunging through the hardwood floorboards and into the Carlisle's office below where we heard a faint "Fuck's Sake Edward!" fly from Carlisle's otherwise polite lips.

Just then Rosalie swooped into the room, courteously using the door, and quickly cuffed Emmett on the back of his head before she whirred in the blink of an eye to repeat the same cruel movement against the side of my skull.

"Edward Cullen, that was just plain rude! Don't you dare let Emmett corrupt you, _you_ are the gentleman of this family and I don't ever want to hear you speak of Bella like that again!" She shrieked in her fishwife's voice into my ear before dragging a clowning Emmett out of the room.

Bella had perked up with the advent of Rosalie and started to giggle helplessly.

I had the forethought to feel slightly ashamed at my boyish outburst and shook my head slightly in chagrin before asking, "What's so funny, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, I guess Rosalie had best plan on a lot more hunting trips if she thinks you're going to keep treating me like a fragile china doll. Because what you did to me last night was anything but courteous, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

**Yeah? Yeah? Right. Go Edward!**

**Now then ladies, lasses, what have you...get thee over to Comeuppance! It's hot and heartbreaking. **


End file.
